


The Space Flu

by Revasnaslan



Series: Sunflowers and Lavender [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chicken Noodle Soup, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: When Shiro comes down with something that's "flu-like" on his and Hunk's anniversary, they have to find a different way to spend their time.





	The Space Flu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akumeoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/gifts).



> This was written for my beta <3 Merry Christmas Vox!!

Shiro couldn’t remember the last time he had felt _this_ awful. Whatever this sickness was, it had snuck up on him—up until about three days beforehand, he had felt fine. He hadn’t been able to do much the last few days, due to his low-grade fever and lethargy. Of course, the sickness wasn’t the only reason he felt bad. Today was _supposed_ to have been spent with Hunk, since it was their anniversary. Granted, it was a silly one. Two months. Not terribly important, in the grand scheme of things. But Hunk had wanted to celebrate, so Shiro had planned out an entire day for them to spend together, only to wake up the day of feeling like death.

“Who would’ve thought you could get the flu in space?” Shiro said dryly. His voice was scratchy from coughing so much, but thankfully he hadn’t lost it yet.

“I don’t think it’s _the_ flu,” Hunk said. He was on the opposite side of the kitchen, digging around the cabinets as he looked for ingredients. So far, Shiro had seen him pull out some vegetables from the refrigeration units, and now, he appeared to be looking for spices—none of which Shiro knew the proper names for—as well as some utensils. Judging by the large pot that was already sitting on the stove, Hunk was attempting to make him some kind of soup.

Hunk looked thoughtful as he turned around, carrying a couple different containers which he gingerly set down on the counter. “It could something that’s…” he paused and then tapped his chin, “ _flu-like_ , I suppose, but—”

Shiro cracked a smile. “Hunk, I was just making a joke…”

Hunk shook his head, looking more fond than exasperated as he turned his attention back to his ingredients to do a quick inventory. “Now, where did I put that knife?” he muttered to himself, turning back to the cabinets and drawers to begin looking through them.

As soon as Hunk’s back was turned, Shiro sunk into his seat, wrapping his fluffy blanket more tightly around himself. He gave a loud sniff and tried to keep himself from hacking up a lung as he had been. This morning, he had gone down to the medical bay to see if Coran could give him anything, but since it didn’t appear to be anything serious, Coran had just told him to wait it out. After that, Hunk had brought him up to the kitchens. Shiro knew that he probably should be sitting in here while he was sick, but he was trying to keep his presence to a minimum. When he told Hunk that it wasn’t necessary, that he would be fine if he just got some rest, Hunk had insisted that absolutely _was_ necessary.

Shiro turned his head, watching Hunk dart around the kitchen as he worked. In a way, this _was_ helping Hunk, since he had been working on a notebook full of substitutions that could be used to emulate Earth cuisine. For the most part, he had succeeded, though not without some trial and error. Nobody had had an allergic reaction to anything yet, nor had Hunk inadvertently poisoned someone, so Hunk had been more than happy to continue his experiments.

As the soup on the stovetop was left to simmer, and Hunk moved to cleaning up some of the utensils he no longer needed, Shiro sunk further into his blanket. The notebook that Hunk normally used to keep track of his recipes and substitutions sat on the table beside Shiro, open to a page that was absolutely covered in hastily written notes. It looked as if Hunk had been trying to make notes as soon as they occurred to him, with little regards for readability at the time—even the margins were covered. The most prominent note on the page was written in all capitals, and underlined three times.

_DO NOT USE SCALTRITE EVER!!!_

Shiro stifled his amused snort—and the cough that followed—in the blanket before continuing to look the pages over. It looked like Hunk had been practicing his Altean script on this page as well. As he had been learning Altean himself, Shiro recognized several words that had been written there. All of them were ingredients. He didn’t know their exact uses, even though he occasionally helped Hunk in the kitchen… mostly just handing things to Hunk when he asked for them.

At some point, he must have drifted off—and judging by the smell wafting throughout the kitchen, it had been for a good while. Hunk was preparing a bowl to serve, scooping it out of the pot with a ladle. When Hunk set the bowl of soup down in front of him, Shiro took as deep an inhale as he was capable of without sending himself into a coughing fit. It smelled _divine_ , and if he had been less sick and more awake, Shiro’s mouth probably would have been watering.

“Here,” Hunk mumbled, sounding a little unsure of himself. “I hope I got it right. It’s been years since I made chicken noodle soup.” He looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck as he waited for Shiro to taste the soup.

When Shiro took a spoonful into his mouth, he hummed softly in satisfaction. It tasted absolutely _nothing_ like chicken noodle soup, but was familiar even in spite of that. He was already starting to feel better. “Thanks, Hunk,” he said sincerely. “It tastes great.”

Hunk beamed at that. “Glad you liked it!” he said before he reached for his notebook before turning to a blank page. Then, he started making notes—possibly on the ingredients he had used.

Shiro returned the smile, although it faltered after a moment. “I’m… sorry that I got sick,” he said as he began stirring his spoon through the soup, not taking another mouthful even though his stomach was screaming in protest.

Hunk waved him off. “Don’t worry about it,” he said insistently, brow furrowing in concern. “You’re health is more important than some silly old anniversary. We’ll just celebrate after you get better. That’s all.” Then, when he noticed that Shiro had stopped eating, he shot Shiro a stern look. “And finish _all_ of that.”

Shiro chuckled softly. “Yes, sir,” he said, and dug in.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
